Take Me Home
'Take Me Home '''is the ending song to ''PreCure: ElecStrike. Trivia * It is the first third party song used in an ending that isn't from a japnese artist. * Though this ending lasts through the whole series, some scenes in the ending change over time. Lyrics TV Size I'm falling to pieces But I need this Yeah, I need this You're my fault My weakness When did you turn so cold You cut me down to the bone Now you're dancing All over my soul I'm falling to pieces To pieces, to pieces But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home Take me home, home, home Take me home, home, home Take me Take me Take me Take me Take me home, home, home Take me home, home, home Take me Take me, I still stay, oh, won't you take me home Take me home. Full Size I'm falling to pieces But I need this Yeah, I need this You're my fault My weakness When did you turn so cold You cut me down to the bone Now you're dancing All over my soul I'm falling to pieces To pieces, to pieces But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home Take me home, home, home Take me home, home, home Take me Take me Take me Take me Take me home (home, home, home) Round in circles Here we go With the highest highs And the lowest lows But no one shakes me like you do My best mistake was you You're my sweet affliction Cause you hurt me right But you do it nice Round in circles Here we go Oh yeah But I still stay cause your the only thing I know So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home Take me home, home, home Take me home, home, home Take me Take me Take me Take me Take me home, home, home Take me home, home, home Take me Take me, I still stay, oh, won't you take me home Take me home. Character Appearences Sheela/Cure Ace Maria/Cure Diamond Lucy/Cure Clover Rebecca/Cure Heart Jonathan H.A.L Cure Black (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Bloom (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Dream (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Peach (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Blossom (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Melody (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Happy (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Heart (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Lovely (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Flora (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Miracle (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) Cure Whip (Appeared in Episode 20-21 as promotion for the All Stars Movie) ElecStrike's Charged Forms (Appeared in Episode 40-50) Variations * In Episode 30-34, the PreCures were seen in live action, as promotion for the movie. * In Episode 20-21, the other Pretty Cures appeared alongside them, as promotion for the All Stars Movie * In Episode 40-50, The PreCures were now in their Charged Forms. Category:Ending Songs Category:PreCure: ElecStrike